Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use wireless signals to establish communication channels between various network devices. For example, an access node may transmit a reference signal or a pilot signal over a signal radius, and one or more wireless devices within the signal radius may attempt to establish a connection with the access node. In a heterogeneous network, a handover procedure for offloading traffic at hotspot areas can be negotiated between a source access node (e.g., strongest signal strength) and a target access node (e.g., short range, low power access node). This allows a wireless device to be served by an access node having the lowest signal path loss rather than by an access node having the strongest signal strength.
Interference can occur at the cell edge of the target access node due to the reference signal strength of the source access node. This interference can result in undesirable reduction in coverage, poor quality of service that dramatically decreases user experience, throughput to the wireless devices in communication with the short range access node, and handover failure.